Pertemuan Tak Terduga
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Rin Kagamine, seorang gadis yang tidak mau pergi ke desa karena masa lalunya yang bisa dikategorikan sangat pahit. Ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang merupakan salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya


"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut!" bantah Rin.

"Ayo, kau harus ikut Rin! Ini perintah!" seru Lin—_**kaa-san**_ Rin.

"Tapi aku tidak mau ke desa yang kumuh itu, _**kaa-san**_!" bela Rin.

"_**Kaa-san**_ tidak mau tahu, ini karena _**tou-san**_mu dipindahtugaskan oleh direktur perusahaan _**tou-san**_,"

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, _**kaa-san**_ akan mengurungmu di kamar mandi sampai _**tou-san**_ dan _**kaa-san**_ pulang," ancam Lin.

Dan dengan berat hati, Rin terpaksa ikut pergi ke desa yang Rin kira itu menjijikkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**AR, angst-failed, failure visual, Rin-centric, and another warning that can you see**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Angst and Family**

**A fic for Vocaloid from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, akhirnya selesai juga," ujar Len—_**tou-san**_ Rin.

"Rumah apaan ini? Jelek sekali," ejek Rin.

PLAK!

"Rin! Bisakah kau tidak mengejek yang berbau desa sekali saja?!" bentak Lin.

Bekas tamparan terbentuk di wajah Rin. Amarah Lin sudah memuncak. Rin langsung menangis dan masuk ke sebuah ruang yang menjadi kamar tidurnya.

**.**

**Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

**.**

"Hiks, kenapa _**kaa-san**_ tak mau percaya?"

Sejujurnya, Rin tidak mau pergi ke desa hanya karena masa lalunya. Masa terpahit yang pernah ia alami di desa yang sama. Siapa orang yang mau kehilangan saudara kembarnya? Namun sayang, Rin lupa akan raut wajah kembarannya, yang ia ingat hanyalah namanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Sebuah suara ditangkap oleh sepasang telinga milik Rin. Kemudian Rin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari asal suara.

"Aku disini!"

Rin terkejut. Seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin berusia lima tahun duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"_**Onamae wa nani desu ka**_?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Hei, sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain, setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu dulu," tegur Rin.

"Ahahaha, _**gomen gomen**_, _**watashi wa Ren desu**_, _**yoroshiku**_. _**Onamae wa nani desu ka**_?" tanya laki-laki bernama Ren tersebut.

"Kagamine Rin," ujar Rin singkat.

Wajah riang Ren langsung berubah menjadi wajah orang yang terkejut, membuat Rin panik.

"E-Eh, kau kenapa?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Ren, "Bisa kau beritahu nama _**tou-san**_ dan _**kaa-san**_mu?"

"_**Well**_, _**tou-san**_ku bernama Kagamine Len, dan _**kaa-san**_ku bernama Kagamine Lin yang sebelumnya bermarga Haine. Aku juga heran kenapa nama _**tou-san**_ dan _**kaa-san**_ bisa mirip," jawab Rin.

Ren berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Apa kau mempunyai saudara?"

"Entahlah, dulu aku mengalami lupa ingat sebagian saat tabrakan, yang aku ingat hanya namaku saja dan seputar pratabrakan itu, itupun sedikit lupa, eh tunggu, namanya sama denganmu! Namanya Kagamine Ren, tidak salah lagi! Tapi aku tak tahu raut wajahnya,"

Ren makin terkejut akan penuturan Rin, "Jadi, kau punya memori pahit di sini berdasarkan cerita _**kaa-san**_mu?"

"Iya. Makanya aku paling benci yang berbau desa dikarenakan insiden itu," jawab Rin.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan saudara kembarmu itu?" tanya Ren.

"Kalau masih ada, ya aku akan berjuang walaupun aku sedikit lupa dengan raut wajahnya, yah aku dan saudaraku sudah terpisah sejak umur lima tahun, dan sekarang umurku enam belas tahun. Yang pastinya wajah umur lima tahun dengan enam belas tahun itu berbeda,"

"Dan kalau ia sudah tidak ada, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan berdoa pada _**Kami-sama**_ agar ia bahagia di sana,"

"Oh ... _**sou ka**_,"

"_**Cho-Chotto**_, kenapa kau malah ikut campur masalah keluargaku sih?" tanya Rin.

"Aku sedang berusaha menghilangkan kesedihanmu, perempuan secantik dirimu itu tidak pantas menangis," jawab Ren sambil mengusap air mata Rin.

Pipi Rin langsung memerah tanpa sebab. Ren menatap Rin sambil tersenyum. Entah perasaan Rin atau apa, ia pernah bertemu dengan Ren sebelumnya.

"Rin, saatnya makan! Ayo keluar!" perintah Lin dari luar.

"Iya _**kaa-san**_! Ren, kau mau ikut?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak," jawab Ren.

"Ya kalau begitu, aku makan dulu, _**jaa**_," ucap Rin.

'Rin ... aku akan melindungimu ... karena kau adalah saudaraku yang telah hilang. Maaf tak memberitahumu,' batin Ren miris.

**.**

**Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

**.**

"Woah Rin, makannya pelan-pelan. Kau sepertinya terburu-buru, ada apa?" tanya Len bingung.

Yah, sekarang Rin bisa dicap sebagai orang gila. Masalahnya? Tadi Rin lemas dan tak bersemangat seperti orang depresi, nah sekarang? Rin menjadi terlalu bersemangat seperti orang yang baru menemukan harta terpendam.

"Twidwak wapwa wapwa kwok, akwu lwagwi swenwang swajwa," ujar Rin yang masih mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Rin, telan makanannya baru bicara," tegur Lin.

Rin meneguk segelas air putih dan melarutkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya, "Tidak apa-apa kok, aku lagi senang saja," ulangnya.

"Kalau begitu, Lin, kau tolong jaga anak kita ya," ujar Len sambil memakai jas kerjanya, "_**Ittekimasu**_,"

"Itterasai!" seru Lin dan Rin hampir bersamaan.

Saat siluet sang kepala keluarga menghilang, Rin langsung menanyakan hal yang selama ini ingin ia ceritakan.

"_**Kaa-san**_, ceritakan masa laluku," ujar Rin.

"R-Rin ..." Lin bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"_**Onegai**_," pinta Rin.

**.**

**Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

**.**

**Flashback On**

_**"Otanjoubi omedetto, Rin!" seru Ren sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kado bermotif jeruk pada Rin.**_

_**"Arigatou, onii-chan!" seru Rin riang, "Boleh kubuka?" tanya Rin.**_

_**"Silahkan," jawab Ren.**_

_**Rin mulai membuka kotak hadiah pemberian anikinya.**_

_**"Ini ..." ucap Rin menggantung.**_

_**"Rin suka tidak?" tanya Ren.**_

_**"Aku sangat suka! Bonekanya kawaii. Arigatou, onii-chan!"**_

**.**

**Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

**.**

_**"Onii-chan ..."**_

_**Sekarang Rin dan Ren sedang bermain petak umpet. Rin yang jaga, sementara Ren yang bersembunyi.**_

_**Tapi sudah sejam Rin tidak menemukan anikinya, membuat Rin ketakutan. Apalagi ini sudah malam.**_

_**"Nii-chan ... nii-chan dimana?" tanya Rin takut.**_

_**"Auuuuu!"**_

_**"NII-CHANNN!" seru Rin ketakutan.**_

_**"Ahahaha, Rin penakut!" ledek Ren yang keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan juga orang yang membuat suara lolongan serigala tadi.**_

_**"Uuuh, onii-chan, malam-malam begini ada bunyi lolongan serigala begitu, ya pasti takut lah!" gerutu Rin kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.**_

_**"Ahahahaha," Ren masih tertawa dan mencubit pipi Rin.**_

_**"Ah ah, itai ..." Rin memegang pipinya yang tadi dicubit.**_

_**"Kau ini lucu sekali, ahahaha," ucap Ren.**_

_**"Tapi jangan menakut-nakuti Rin," ujar Rin.**_

_**"Iya iya, janji,"**_

**.**

**Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

**.**

_**Dua anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang berbeda rambut dan jenis kelamin sedang bermain di sawah.**_

_**"Ayo onii-chan, kejar aku!" seru Rin kecil riang.**_

_**"Rin, kau tak akan bisa lolos setelah ini," ujar Ren kecil sambil mengejar imoutonya.**_

_**"Ahahaha, nii-chan larinya cepat seperti siput!" seru Rin dengan majas ironi.**_

_**Rin terus berlari sambil melewati jalan raya, namun sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.**_

_**"Rin! Awas!" seru Ren sambil melindungi Rin.**_

_**Rin yang masih syok tidak dapat bergerak, sehingga mobil itu menabrak mereka berdua.**_

**.**

**Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

**.**

_**"U-Uh, dimana aku?" tanya Rin bingung ketika membuka matanya.**_

_**"Kau di rumah sakit, sayang," ujar Lin.**_

_**"Kau siapa?" tanya Rin.**_

_**"Lin, Rin sudah sadar ya?" tanya Len ketika memasuki ruangan Rin.**_

_**"Dia ini siapa?" tanya Rin.**_

_**"Rin lupa akan kita, Len," ujar Lin.**_

_**"Kata dokter, Rin mengalami lupa ingatan sebagian, jadi ada beberapa memori yang menghilang," terang Len.**_

_**"Oh ... sou ka. Bagaimana keadaan Ren?" tanya Lin.**_

_**"Ren sudah ada di sisi Kami-sama," jawab Len sambil menunduk.**_

_**"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin kan?! Mana mungkin Ren pergi secepat ini!" tangis Lin pecah ketika mendengar salah satu anaknya pergi dari dirinya.**_

_**"Ren itu siapa?" tanya Rin polos.**_

_**"Ren itu anikimu," jawab Len.**_

_**"Oh ..." Rin hanya bisa berkata 'oh'.**_

_**"Sekarang hanya Rin harapan kita, jadi kita harus menjaganya sebaik mungkin, jangan sampai ia mengalami hal yang sama seperti Ren," terang Lin.**_

**Flashback Off**

"_**Onii-chan**_ ..." Rin mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Sekarang ia tahu masa lalunya tentang tabrakan itu.

"_**Gomen**_, _**kaa-san**_ belum menceritakan semuanya," ujar Lin.

"_**Daijoubu**_, ini sudah cukup. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ya," ucap Rin lalu berlari kecil ke kamarnya.

**.**

**Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

**.**

_"__**Nee**__, kau kenapa menangis lagi?" tanya Ren sambil mengusap air mata Rin._

"Orang lain tidak bisa melihatmu ya?" tanya Rin balik.

"Hm. Sampai sekarang hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, karena aku sudah mati," jawab Ren.

DEG!

Rin berteman dengan orang ... yang sudah mati? Benarkah?

"Kau punya saudara?" tanya Rin. Ia begitu penasaran dengan masa lalu laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Harusnya aku seumuran denganmu, tapi orang mati umurnya tak akan bertambah bukan? Aku punya satu adik perempuan yang sangat kusayangi,"

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa nama _**imouto**_mu?" tanya Rin.

"Namanya—"

"Rin, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Len dari luar.

"Baik, _**tou-san**_. Nanti kita lanjutkan ya, Ren," ujar Rin lalu pergi keluar.

**.**

**Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

**.**

"Ada apa, _**tou-san**_?" tanya Rin.

"_**Tou-san**_ selalu melihatmu berbicara sendiri di kamar, kau kerasukan apa?" tanya balik Len.

"E-Eh, itu namanya Ren! Iya, namanya Ren!" jawab Rin.

"Ren?" ulang Len.

"I-Iya, ciri-cirinya dia punya rambut hitam, ya pokoknya dia mirip sama _**kaa-san**_!" jawab Rin sambil mengangguk.

"Ren ..."

"_**Tou-san**_ kenapa?"

"Emm, _**nandemonai**_, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu ya,"

"_**Hai**_, _**tou-san**_,"

**.**

**Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

**.**

Lima tahun telah berlalu. Tinggal dua hari lagi maka Len dan keluarganya akan pindah. Tapi ... ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Rin, karena Rin tidak mau berpisah dengan Ren.

Selama lima tahun itu, Rin bersekolah di salah satu sekolah di desa yang ia tempati. Ia selalu menceritakan masalahnya di sekolah pada Ren, yang selalu diberi saran oleh Ren.

"Rin, kau mau apa? Kenapa kau merapikan pakaianmu?" tanya Ren.

"Aku akan pindah ke kota asalku besok, Ren," jawab Rin.

Ada perasaan sedih di tatapan Ren, karena ia belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Rin, "Kau masih ingat kata-katamu lima tahun yang lalu tentang saudaramu?"

"Tentu saja masih ingat, sampai sekarang pun aku masih menceritakannya. Dan hei, selama ini kau juga belum memberitahu siapa nama _**imouto**_mu!"

"Akan kuberitahu sebelum semuanya terlambat," ujar Ren, "Nama _**imouto**_ku ..."

"_**Please tell me the truth**_!"

"... Kagamine Rin,"

Rin terdiam. Jadi selama ini orang yang ia jadikan teman, tempat curhat, adalah ... _**aniki**_nya?

"_**ONII-CHANNNN**_!" Rin segera memeluk Ren dengan erat.

"Akhirnya kau tahu Rin. Pertemuan kita ini pertemuan tak terduga ya," ujar Ren.

"Sebenarnya _**kaa-san**_ sudah menceritakan masa laluku dan _**onii-chan**_, tapi aku tak tahu kalau _**onii-chan**_ itu adalah orang yang bersamaku selama lima tahun!" Rin terus menangis di pelukan _**aniki**_nya.

Entah kenapa, pelukan yang Ren berikan kali ini terasa nyata. Rin semakin tak ingin berpisah dengan _**aniki**_nya. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa?!

"_**Sayonara**_, Rin-_**chan**_ ..." ucap Ren ketika tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

"_**Cho-Chotto**_ _**onii-chan**_, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku ..."

"Tapi itu memang seharusnya Rin, takdir kita berbeda ..."

"Tidak _**onii-chan**_, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku ..."

"Aku diberi waktu oleh _**Kami-sama**_ sampai aku menyadari kalau kau itu _**imouto**_ku. Jalani hidupmu dengan bahagia ya?"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhirnya, Ren menghilang tepat dihadapan Rin yang tengah menangis kencang.

"_**ONII-CHANNNNN**_!"

**.**

**Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

**.**

"Rin, buka pintunya," ujar Lin dari luar.

Rin memang merasa senang bisa kembali ke rumah besarnya yang ia sukai, tapi ... kesedihannya mengalahkan itu semua.

Rin terus meringkuk di dalam kamarnya sambil terisak. Siapa yang tidak merasa sedih kalau kau baru menyadari itu adalah saudaramu tapi ia sudah pergi?

"_**Onii-chan**_, hiks hiks ..."

_**/"Jalani hidupmu dengan bahagia ya? Onii-chan selalu ada di sisimu,"/**_

"_**Onii-chan**_, itukah kau?"

Rin melihat ke seluruh kamarnya, namun tak ada sosok yang ingin ia lihat. Ah, ia pikir itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

_**/"Onii-chan memang tak bisa mendampingimu lagi, tapi onii-chan harap kau bisa hidup bahagia ya? Onii-chan mohon, penuhilah permintaan terakhir onii-chan ya?"/**_

Rin terkejut. Itu benar-benar suara _**aniki**_nya! Ya, dia harus membalasnya!

"Baiklah _**onii-chan**_, demi _**onii-chan**_ akan kulakukan apapun asal _**onii-chan**_ bahagia," ujar Rin.

_**/"Arigatou ..."/**_

Rin tahu, kalau _**aniki**_ tersayangnya tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, tapi ia tahu, kalau _**aniki**_nya akan selalu ada di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Tapi aku masih bisa berharap kita bertemu lagi, Ren_**nii-chan**_ ..."

_**OWARI!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
